The Dragon and His Tamer
by Jessarie
Summary: A side pairing one-shot set inside and after, due to the use of flashbacks, the story True Allegiances. It explores the hinted at the relationship between Draco and Charlie.


DISCLAIMER: My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema.

A/N: There are snippets from True Allegiances copied directly into this story. If you have not read the previous works in this series, I highly recommend reading them first, so you don't get confused.

* * *

It was a few moments after Harry's explanation that Draco jumped in shock. Looking down to his cuff, he blushed. 'Do blonds really have more fun?' it asked. He nodded and looked up meeting the many eyes upon him one by one until Charlie himself chuckled and winked at him.

Draco's blush was the most beautiful thing Charlie Weasley had ever seen in his entire life. He knew in that one moment that he was going to make the petite blond his. But his thoughts were fully cemented only a few moments later as everyone in the room began to chat about their lives.

Charlie was stretched out on the floor watching his family and new friends around him when Draco sat down near his stomach. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked. Charlie smiled. "Have at it." he answered. Draco leaned against the man who grinned even bigger. Gathering a wee bit of courage Draco slid until he was laying with his head propped on the dragon tamer's stomach. A callused hand was stroking his hair in a tender gesture after a slight hesitation.

It was a while after that first meeting before the two met up again. With a war going on and trying to remain secretive everyone was a bit on edge. Needless to say, Harry eventually called all the Leather Cuffs together again. They met up in the same place as before and were all discussing opportunities for bettering their world when it happened. Charlie locked eyes with Draco from across the room.

Neville snorted behind his hand watching the byplay between the two. He leaned over and whispered something to Luna, who was seated to his left. She laughed aloud interrupting the sentence Severus Snape had been in the middle of.

"And what exactly is so funny?" He asked.

Luna smirked. "Dragon Wrangling." She answered with a straight face.

Harry laughed too almost choking on the sip of tea he had just drunk. "Ah. It's happening then?" he asked the oddest of their group and Luna nodded.

Draco was red. Tomato red. He could feel it. The blush creeping quickly up to his neck and to his face. He sighed. They all seemed to already know what was happening to him. He was being pursued. Chased. Played with, even. He glanced up again only to be caught in the bright blue eyes he had been hoping to avoid. Although it didn't seem possible, he blushed even harder. The man, Charlie, was just too much for him. Way too much. Draco sighed and leaned over banging his head onto the table and bringing his arms up to surround himself.

His leather cuff flared to life and he groaned aloud. The rest of the group had gone silent and was just observing the situation. Sighing, Draco lifted his arm. "I see the blush goes up... but does it also go down?" it asked. Draco stood quickly and ran from the room.

"Fuck!" Charlie exclaimed loudly. He went to stand, but Lucius finally spoke up.

"Leave him for a moment, then go." He said.

"I approve, by the way." Lucius continued meeting the red head's eyes.

Charlie smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was in the back-downstairs bedroom panicking. For weeks his leather cuff would activate at random times with a suggestive question. After that first message, he had received.

One that said, "How often do you play?"

Followed by "Cause the dragons at the reserve love to do it."

Then, "How fast can you fly, little dragon?"

And even, "Can I ride you, Dragon?"

Once the meeting for today had been called he had gotten a brief. "Looking forward to seeing you today."

Draco had never once replied. He had been too scared to say something he would regret.

Sighing, he fisted his hands into his hair.

"Don't pull that out." A rough voice said from the doorway.

Draco's head shot up as he pulled his hands free from his hair. He looked at Charlie. "Wouldn't matter if I did." Draco mumbled.

"Yes, it would. Your hair is beautiful." Charlie said stepping further into the room. He stopped in front of the younger man and smiled down at him.

Draco snorted.

"Can we talk plainly for a minute?" Charlie asked. "Without all the innuendos."

Draco nodded. "I'd appreciate some transparency."

Charlie sighed this time. "I went too far, didn't I?" he asked.

"Or too fast?" Charlie continued thinking.

Draco laughed. "Oh my god! Yes."

He sighed again. It seemed to be all he was doing lately. "Although most of the people who went to Hogwarts with me will tell you I was a man whore or a slut, I'm really not." Draco said honestly.

He gazed into the blue eyes slightly above him. Draco took a deep breath. "I'm really not experienced at all."

Charlie groaned. "How inexperienced are we talking?" he asked.

"Severely." Draco responded immediately. "The only person I ever kissed was Pansy and that's how I knew I was gay."

"Shit!" Charlie exclaimed. "You could have told me. You should have."

"I'm sorry." Draco said softly. "Stupid me. It's not really something I advertise." He mumbled.

"I'll just go." Draco said trying to slip past the older man and back out into the living room.

He was caught by a firm hand and a large arm slipping around his waist. Charlie's body trapped him in place up against the wall.

"What?" Draco asked looking up shocked.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Charlie asked.

"Away." Draco answered. "You must be so disappointed."

"Why would I be disappointed?" Charlie asked.

"Because I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know anything about this, except that it's embarrassing." Draco answered again.

Charlie grinned. "I'll just have to teach you then." He said.

Draco's eyes widened. The expressions crossed his face rapidly. Shock. Confusion. And finally hope. "Really?" he asked.

"Hell yes!" Charlie answered.

Draco smiled too. Suddenly, there were lips on his. Charlie was kissing him. It started slow. Just a press of mouth to mouth. Then it changed. It deepened. A tongue slid across his lips and Draco opened his mouth a bit. His eyes fell closed and his breathing increased rapidly. He moaned as Charlie moved against him. The kiss swelled in intensity, then lessened, tapering off into just a simple peck. Charlie moved back a bit, not letting Draco go.

The youngest of the Malfoy line sighed. His brain was foggy. His mouth tingled. His heart was beating too quickly in his chest. His knees were weak.

"Dragon?" Charlie asked.

Draco smiled. "I'm good." He said meeting those blue eyes once more.

Charlie smirked.

"And I think I'd like to be your Dragon." Draco said shocking the man in front of him.

Charlie smiled wider than he ever had before. "It would be my pleasure." He said voice coming out rough with lust.

Draco laughed. And Charlie kissed him again, briefly this time.

"We should head back." Draco said pulling away.

* * *

When the two re-entered the living room. Everyone stopped talking.

"Well, now..." said Fred.

"how was it?" said George.

And they both looked to Draco.

"None of your damn business." He said, managing to contain the blush.

Fred turned to George.

"Must have been…" Fred said.

"Way too good." George finished.

"Only took him…" Fred started.

"30 minutes..." George continued.

"which has to be a record." Fred finished.

"Shut up, you fools." Charlie said glaring at his siblings. "Worry about your own relationships."

He turned to Draco and led him to the only available sofa. They sat down and the meeting resumed.

Charlie laughed aloud when Fred and George suddenly turned bright blue. He grinned as he saw Draco discretely slip his wand back into its holster.

Everyone was too busy trying to figure out what happened to the twins to notice when Charlie jerked a few moments later. His leather cuff was hot.

"Thanks… for everything." Was all it said.


End file.
